Une journée qui craint
by TbcAddict
Summary: La journée de Kevin commence très mal, et tout ne fait que s'empirer, jusqu'à ce fameux moment où Sam lui rend visite... /Sabriel-Destiel/


Hellooo 8D

Booon, que dire? C'est la première fois que je poste sur ce fandom, alors obviously je ne suis pas trèès sûre de moi. Ce qui explique que ce soit si court. Vous comprenez, vaut mieux faire court, comme ça, si c'est un massacre, eh ben... Au moins ce sera un massacre court 8D.

Ceci dit, si jamais cette histoire plait, il est possible que j'en fasse une fic. Une vraie, avec des chapitres bien plus long. Auquel cas faudra que je change le titre, çe serait bizarre sinon. Bref, dites moi. :3

Bonne lecture !

PS: Je sais que normalement, Kevin et Gabriel en même temps, c'est pas possible mais booon... C'est pas grave ? 8D

* * *

**Une journée qui craint**

Kevin s'affaissa sur son lit de tout son long. Il était seulement quatorze heures, mais il avait l'impression que la journée durait depuis des siècles. C'était de toute manière toujours le cas lorsque l'on passait une sale journée, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon.

Dès le matin, il avait su que ce ne serait pas un bon jour. Il faut dire que se prendre les pieds dans une pile de vêtements au pied du lit et s'étaler de tout son long à peine réveillé, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Et ce sentiment ne fit que de se révéler vrai au fil des heures : il se brûla la langue avec son café, puis la douche décida d'osciller entre chaud bouillant et froid glacial, en alternant bien toutes les trente secondes. Sans parler de son ordinateur, qui avait pris un jour de congé pour surchauffe. Vraiment, ça commençait très mal.

Kevin commençait à se demander quelle tuile pourrait bien encore lui arriver, lorsque sa mère décida d'aller faire les courses, une bombe d'eau bénite bien au fond de son sac, comme à son habitude, puisqu'il avait pour mère une véritable parano.

Les deux Tran s'étaient donc rendus à la superette du coin, et Kevin commençait à penser que sa journée allait s'améliorer : que pouvait-il lui arriver de mal dans un magasin ? C'était sans compter les enfants qui, ayant échappé à la surveillance de leurs parents, courraient partout en renversant tout sur leur passage, y compris le cabas de provisions de Kevin, qui tomba au sol, la bouteille de shampoing éclatant au passage et éclaboussant tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de cinquante centimètres. Rayon comprenant donc le jeune asiatique.

Une bonne heure plus tard, après avoir payé les courses et s'être changé pour cause de shampoing, Kevin décida de parler avec les Winchester, histoire de savoir comment ils comptaient récupérer la tablette que Crowley leur avait gentiment volé.

En ouvrant la porte, Kevin tomba sur un spectacle auquel il aurait préféré ne jamais assister. Et qui allait probablement lui coller des cauchemars et un traumatisme à vie. Traumatisme causé par la vision d'un archange s'étant longtemps fait passer pour un _ trickster_ avec un Winchester aux cheveux longs, tandis que des vêtements étaient disséminés dans toute la pièce, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. En tout cas, l'asiatique aurait lui préféré ne rien voir. Et il ne pourrait plus jamais s'asseoir sereinement sur ce canapé. Décidant que ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment, il repartit aussi vite qu'il put, en tentant d'oublier.

Et voilà donc comment il s'était retrouvé allongé sur son lit, en priant pour que rien d'autre ne lui arrive d'ici le lendemain.

Mais, compte tenu du fait que quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte, ce ne serait probablement pas le cas. Sa mère étant partie refaire le plein d'eau bénite, pour changer, il se retrouva obligé d'aller ouvrir, pour tomber nez à nez avec Sam.

- Sam !

- Salut, Kev. T'as deux minutes ?

- Euuuuh...

- Super. Dis, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

- Tant que ça ne concerne pas Gabriel...

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien.

Kevin se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise, au point de n'écouter qu'à moitié le brun.

- Tu veux bien alors, ou pas ?

- De quoi ?

- Le service.

- Ah, euh oui, bien sûr.

Sam afficha un large sourire, qui était également un peu effrayant, et lança un « super » d'un ton peu rassurant, avant de faire demi tour.

- Euh, Sam ?

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi le service ?

- Ah oui. C'est trois fois rien,j'ai juste besoin de toi pour m'aider à faire en sorte que Dean et Cas s'avouent enfin leurs sentiments.

Sans donner plus d'explications, le brun repartit, laissant un Kevin Tran abasourdi, qui rajouta mentalement « Dire oui à un Winchester sans savoir de quoi il retourne » à sa liste de choses à ne surtout _pas_ faire. Mettre Dean et Cas en couple. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu que Sam l'entraîne là-dedans ?

Dean allait le tuer, c'était certain.

Décidément, cette journée craignait vraiment.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)

Et donc comme je le disais en haut, dites moi si une suite qui porterait donc sur le plan de Sam pour mettre Cas et Dean ensemble vous intéresserait, ou non :3

Bisous à tous ceux qui passent par là (oui, je suis dans un bon jour 8D)


End file.
